A boomerang is a generally xe2x80x9cVxe2x80x9d shaped missile used by Australian aboriginals to kill prey. The most notable feature about a boomerang is that it is able to return in flight to the thrower. It is this ability to return in flight to the thrower that makes a boomerang suitable for use as a toy.
The original boomerang was made from hardwood. Such a boomerang is capable of injuring any person unfortunate enough to be struck. Boomerang toys are, therefore, generally made out of materials that will not inflict serious injury upon a person who is struck.
Although they will not inflict serious injury upon persons, boomerang toys thrown in the traditional manner are still capable of knocking over lamps, vases and other household objects. For this reason, it is recommended that they be used out of doors.
It is possible to make a miniature boomerang toy which is completely safe for indoor use made out of light plastic or paper laminated by one or more layers of plastic. These boomerang toys have insufficient mass to knock over objects, but they also have insufficient mass to be thrown in a conventional manner. When thrown, the boomerang toys merely flutter to the ground.
What is required is a method of setting such a boomerang toy in motion.
According to the present invention there is provided a method of setting a boomerang toy in motion. A first step involves providing a boomerang toy which has insufficient mass to be thrown in a conventional manner. The boomerang toy has a substantially planar generally xe2x80x9cVxe2x80x9d shaped body with an apex and two arm portions. The arm portions have an aerodynamic curvature. The body of the boomerang toy has an inner edge and an outer edge. A second step involves supporting the body solely by pinching the apex of the body between a finger and a thumb of a first hand of a user and orienting the body at a slightly upwardly angle in preparation for flight. A third step involves striking one of the arm portions of the body along the inner edge with an extended finger of a second hand of the user to initiate flight.
Using the method, as described above, a boomerang toy having insufficient mass to be thrown, can be launched and perform sufficiently to amuse a child.